The present invention relates to a multi-mode cutter for a facsimile apparatus.
In a typical facsimile transceiver, recording paper is provided in the form of a roll and is cut after recording of a facsimile image. Two types of cutting systems have been known in the prior art. In the first system, the cutter automatically cuts the paper in response to an end of transmission of a facsimile image. In the second system, the paper is cut manually by an operator.
With the manual cutting system, it is easy to become confused during continuous transmission of many images and cut the paper in the wrong place. With the automatic cutting system, it is not possible to cut the paper at places other than between each reproduced image.
For example, it is sometimes desired to cut the paper after reproduction of a plurality of images such as a multi-page document. This cannot be accomplished by the conventional automatic cutting system. In another case, many small documents such as bills may be transmitted in a short period of time from several other stations. In the conventional automatic cutting system, the reproduced bills are automatically cut to produce small and irregularly sized sheets. These become mixed up and are difficult to file due to the irregular sizes.